Butterflies
Butterflies ''is the Fifteenth episode of [[Bluey (TV series)|''Bluey (TV series)]]. Synopsis Playing 'Butterflies' in the backyard is great fun. The game goes on, until Bluey runs away with Judo, leaving Bingo all alone. Now poor Bingo's heartbroken, and for Bluey, she needs to make amends. Plot Bingo feels intimidated by Bluey's friend Judo, while they are playing together; reenacting the life cycle of a butterfly. When Judo encourages Bluey to abandon her sister and play elsewhere, Bingo is saddened. Bluey returns to apologize and the three friends learn how to play together. Episode Recap Warning Spoilers! -> bestbits: Bingo’s song (the best one yet) and Dads attempts to keep his washing clean. lifelesson: Make sure you have a song for every situation, and don’t run off when you’re playing with friends. Dad is hanging a fabric swing from the tree for the girls to play on when Judo arrives. Bingo explains that Bluey has them at her school to which Judo bossily replies she knows as SHE’S Blueys friend (poor Bingo takes a step away, slightly put out). They decide to play “Butterflies” which Bluey demonstrates as being a caterpillar - then hopping into the swing/cocoon and emerging as a butterfly before trying to escape the butterfly catchers. Bingo volunteers to go first but has to take another awkward side step as Judo jumps in. The sisters go off to hide as butterfly catchers and Bingo gets distracted by a lady beetle and makes up the most gorgeous song about a “poor little bug on the wall.” Once Judo emerges as a butterfly the sisters catch her and it’s now Bingo’s turn. She sings her “little bug” song after struggling to climb into the swing and Judo and Bluey get frustrated with her for being so little and taking so long. Judo suggests they run away which Bluey reluctantly agrees to. When Bingo emerges as a beautiful butterfly, she flutters around but no butterfly catchers are there to catch her. Bluey and Judo are playing together and run off again at Judo’s insistence when Bingo arrives. Hurt, Bingo goes back to her cocoon and sings her little bug song. Meanwhile, Judo insists that Bluey play “phones” with her but Bluey, her sisterly love getting the better of her, runs off to find Bingo. Bluey apologises for leaving her but Bingo remains in her cocoon causing Bluey to cry. It’s not until Bluey sings her bug song that she joins in, and they make up. Judo reappears and the sisters hide, making sure Blueys “phone” is on silent. Judo finds them and the accusations fly but eventually everyone apologise, and they agree never to run off on each other again. All three friends want to be butterfly catchers now, so they need something to catch.... it’s Dad and his basket of clean washing! Recap Credits to @tellitlikeitismumma. - Instagram - Facebook Appearances Characters * Bluey * Bingo * Bandit * Judo Trivia * This is the 2nd time bingo is 3d in a scene since the weekend, the pilot episode of the show. Gallery Butterflies-screen.png Butterflies-preview.jpg|Butterflies Preview Category:A to Z Category:Episodes